(Outshine) The Sun
by OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Minami was never ever coming out of the cave. Not to pet the roosters. Not for chocolate. Not for Guang Hong. Not even for Yuuri. Except if Yuuri was about to get married, of course, because it would be an eternal embarrassment as big brother not to have Yuuri's marriage portrait in the sky.


**(Outshine) The Sun**

 **Summary:** Minami was _never ever_ coming out of the cave. Out of the question. Not to pet the roosters. Not for chocolate _._ Not for Guang Hong. Not even for _Yuuri._

Except if Yuuri was about to get married, of course, because it would be an _eternal_ embarrassment as big brother not to have Yuuri's marriage portrait right next to Guang Hong and Leo's in the sky. Minami had to look at _something_ while sniffling about how fast they'd grown up during the honeymoon!

But Yuuri had shown no interest in anybody, so Minami was here to act out his revenge!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri on Ice

This was written for yoimythologyweek Day One, Feb. 4th: Japanese Mythology and Icarus/Sun God

This is the first part of the I Move the Stars for No One ' verse. (For those who have read the sequel, White Locks (The Clock Tick Tocks), yes, this fic was suposed to be posted first, but ff net didn't allow me to post it until now for some reason)

* * *

Being booger-born excused a lot, but certainly not everything.

Let us begin at the beginning.

In the ancient times, when the Gods roamed the earth, Izanagi, first of the Gods, washed his face. From his left eye came Minami, God of the Sun and ruler of heaven; From his right eye came Guang Hong, God of the Moon and ruler of the night. Lastly; from his nose came Yuuri, god of storms and ruler of the seas.

For all that Minami had been birthed of eye grit, there was no lethargy to be found in him. He was the incarnation of energy- so great that his very being illuminated the world. Moving across the sky, running around all day, they called him the sun.

The second child, Guang Hong, liked to glide across the night sky once his rambunctious brother had been tucked in- gently shining down on the earth, careful not to wake its citizens, as to give them some respite from Minami's bountiful energy.

And then there was the youngest (but only by 1,5 seconds, as the Sun God liked to remind everyone while bouncing around in all his godly grace). Now, as you can imagine, Yuuri's start in life was not the greatest. When your siblings were created from your father's gritty eyes, but you were created from his boogers… We can't blame him for being slightly depressed.

In fact, one might argue, that there was only one who came from a worse place than Yuuri- but this was Chris, who had been born of Izanagi's underwear once the God had disrobed. Chris, as the scrolls tell us, was quite happy with his permanent state of undress, and was known as the first nudist.

Except for Izanagi, that is, but that's a story for another day.

Back to Yuuri. As mentioned before, he was quite depressed, and the ocean, his realm, was ever covered by the darkest clouds his mind could summon. The waves ever-shifting as his moods, the current taking the newest anxiety to every corner of his body.

The sun god, Minami, however, had been enamoured with his younger brothers since birth. While there were only 1,5 seconds between them, Yuuri was his younger brother, and though Minami might not even reach his shoulder, he had a duty as the eldest brother to protect him (…And spoil him, but that was a whole other story).

While Guang Hong underwent Minami's adoration with grace- only becoming uncomfortable when the smaller boy began to pinch his cheeks- Yuuri ran for the hills, erm, ocean bottom, as soon as Minami entered his sight. This, however, only made Minami adore him _more_ , because ''Yuuri runs like the wind! My little brother is the quickest God of them all!'' And beamed so brilliantly that it was impossible to look at him without losing one's vision.

Still, Yuuri avoiding Minami made him more determined to reach his brother. Every day he shone a little brighter in order to talk to him. Yuuri, however, made darker clouds every day, until even Minami, forever optimist, had to admit his plan wasn't working. His sunshine couldn't pierce the clouds that rolled over his brother's realm anymore.

Time for plan B. Plan B involved dancing in the sky to mimic his brother's dancing waves, but it did not catch Yuuri's attention, for he never looked up. So Minami's second plan failed.

His third plan, Minami was sure, would have success. Last year, Yuuri had had the greatest fun riding the waves. While his previous plans had not worked, Minami was sure that the way to approach his brother lay in emulating him.

So he rode the clouds like his brother rode the waves. Sticking his legs up in the air, doing a couple of handstands, somersaulting over the water mass in the sky, Minami had the greatest fun with this plan.

It was, however, the Ariel on the rocks pose that his brother caught him in.

''Stop that!''

Minami frowned, sticking his head over the edge of the clouds to peer down at Yuuri. ''But you do it too!''

''I do not!'' Yuuri craned his neck to be able to look him straight in the eye, huffing all the way.

''Do too! Last year, in fact!'' And he had looked so cute as well! Minami still had the paintings Guang Hong made of Yuuri up in the sky next to their baby portraits!

Yuuri paled. ''I thought we'd agreed not to mention the emo phase!'' Then he crossed his arms, waves rising up behind him, lifting him higher, as if he was Venus in her shell. ''Besides, don't you think it's time you abandon these childish past times? Piercing my clouds? Running the heavens amock? Imitating Disney princesses while on the clouds? What even made you think that was a good idea? Just leave me alone!''

Minami's smile wavered, fist clenching. He was just there to adore his brother, what was wrong with that? ''Well, sorry for wanting to cheer you up! You always made me happy by mimicking _me_ , so I thought I'd cheer you up with it!''

Yuuri frowned. ''Mimicking you?''

Minami's smile fell away entirely. ''…When you paint the sun upon the surface of the sea, brother.''

Yuuri's mouth fell open. ''Minami, the ocean's made of _water._ It reflects everything above it automatically. Don't be obtuse.''

…Yuuri hadn't done that for Minami? The sun god's shoulders slumped. His little brother didn't love him?

His brother waved him away. ''Anyway, it's time you start thinking of the poor humans here below. When you bounce all over the sky like that, their sleeping schedules are messed up completely! You need to grow up, Minami! You've got duties!''

…Grow up? Minami's heart dropped to the rock bottom. Yuuri didn't even see him as a proper _big brother!_ ''…Okay. I can see where I'm not wanted. I'll go grow up- all on my own!'' And with that, he stormed off, cloud and all.

You know what? He'd follow his heart to the rock bottom- he knew a nice big cave, he'd hide out in there until Yuuri was sorry like no tomorrow! Minami was the best big brother in the whole wide world- and soon, Yuuri would remember that as well!

* * *

The thing was, though, that Minami hiding in the cave meant that there wouldn't be a tomorrow at all. Dawn, after all, was what heralded the new day, and when the sun locked himself into a cave…

Let's just say an eternal night was the nicest way to talk about it.

The crops began to die, the trees began to wither, and something in the heart of man had disappeared as if they could not see their own strength when there was no daylight to show it.

Humanity despaired, falling to their knees to pray to the gods above. But no prayer would help, nor bowing to the heavens, no dance nor ritual came to aid. The heavens remained empty, and dawn did not break.

The sun had gone down, seemingly forever.

* * *

Far above humanity, the Moon and his Muse peered down, past the edges of the clouds.

* * *

''What a dark day in history,'' Guang Hong fidgeted with his hands, leaving them clasped in his lap as he looked at the human race. He had always had a gentle heart, and this situation was taking its toll on him.

Leo leaned in, lifting the moon god's chin and gently turning his face away from the blue planet cradled by darkness in the absence of the sun. ''You spend all day and all night trying to light their way for them at least a little. You've done all you can.''

Large, brown eyes filled with tears. ''But it's not _enough.''_

Opening his arms, Leo lifted his lover up. On nights like these, when Guang Hong folded into himself like a flower about to wilt, there was only one thing to be done. Softly humming, his voice the melody of the universe, he began to dance, Guang Hong's feet on his, arms around him.

As they danced in the night sky, the stars quietly parted, rearranging themselves to help. Leo couldn't help but smile when he saw the freckles on his lover's skin move- freckles constellations indeed. Guang Hong's body was a perfect representation of his realm, every star a single spot of light upon it. With a quiet sigh, Guang Hong leaned against Leo's chest, listening to the vibration of his humming.

There was something familiar about it, that echoed in the ears of everyone who heard it. It reverberated through their bones, into the cavity of their chests until it reached their hearts. When Leo sang, it was familiar to all- as if they'd heard it before in a dream. A cradle song, a nursery rhyme, the melody heard when they danced for the first time, the soft breath in the moment before a kiss. Leo was the god of music, and this was his serenade- his very love woven into the fabric of the universe everywhere.

Most of it, naturally, was dedicated to the creature swaying through the sky with him, softly glowing, leaning into his chest until his eyelids fluttered down and his lashes rested upon his cheeks. Guang Hong was asleep- and Leo had a few hours to come up with a plan that would stop him from running himself into the ground.

* * *

''What do you mean, the sun didn't get up?'' The water gently caressed Yuuri's skin as it whirled around him- the lamp in Chris' hand the only thing that lit up the darkness of the deep sea.

''Minami just… didn't get out of bed.''

Yuuri sighed. ''Okay, who hid the roosters this time?''

Draping himself over a rock, Chris licked his lips. ''Nobody. I checked- was quite a nice visit too, it being night and all.''

''I don't even _want_ to know.''

Roosters were the alarm clock Yuuri had built for Minami once, so they would crow when it was time for Minami to wake and dawn to commence. Nobody could quite remember whether it was Minami who first had a red fringe or the roosters. You know what they say, like owner, like pet. …Or was it like pet, like owner?

See, exactly that!

''But why ever isn't he getting up then?'' Yuuri raked a hand through his hair.

Chris inspected his nails. ''I heard some rumours he shut himself into a cave.''

Yuuri blinked. ''Okay,'' he raised a finger, ''I had a fight with him the other day, we both said ugly things we shouldn't have, he meant well, but isn't locking himself up a _bit_ of an over-reaction?''

Chris shrugged. ''I'd say that your own behaviour says otherwise- I mean, going down to the bottom of the ocean again? For what, the three hundred-forty-fifth time this century? We're not even a decade in.''

''…I am a horrible example and this is all my fault.'' Yuuri let his head fall into his hands.

''There, there, darling. At least all that swimming gave you a sizzling hot bod!''

Swimming past in long, smooth strokes, kimono whirling around him- if you could call the loosely tied thing that, that was- Chris squeezed Yuuri's behind. Yuuri squeaked.

''Is that- Oh my god, Chris, you were born from my father's underwear! You can't squeeze my butt- that's incest!''

Chris winked as he swam away. ''You sure? Hugging the nether region is the _function_ of underwear, Yuuri-dear!''

…Yuuri should go above the waves to find Minami and get him out of that cave because he might be anxious, but Minami was his family. He couldn't let him stay in that cave- not on his own, at least. Sighing, he resigned himself to more harassment at Chris' hands above the waves.

The sacrifices one made for family!

* * *

Minami was _never ever_ coming out of the cave. Out of the question. Not to pet the roosters. Not for chocolate _._ Not for Guang Hong. Not even for _Yuuri._

Except if Yuuri was about to get married, of course, because it would be an _eternal_ embarrassment as big brother not to have Yuuri's marriage portrait right next to Guang Hong and Leo's in the sky. Minami had to look at _something_ while sniffling about how fast they'd grown up during the honeymoon!

But Yuuri had shown no interest in anybody, so Minami was here to act out his revenge! He'd stay in here, in this cold cave, and keep all his light to himself. Ha! That'd teach them! They should all just come after him, and beg and beg and beg him to come back, but Minami? He wouldn't!

Take THAT, and see how sorry they suddenly all were!

…If anyone was ever going to arrive at the entrance of the sealed cave, that was. Minami pouted.

If they could all just hurry up with the begging, then he'd at least have something to _do,_ because caves were, surprisingly, awfully quiet and not exactly great company. Not nearly as cute as two little brothers either.

He'd already yelled into it a lot, to amuse himself with the echo, but his voice got hoarse after some time, especially because he'd forgotten to take his pouch with him, so he had no sugary goodness to drink.

He flopped over. What was life as a God even worth without the golden Liquid of Immortality, the Ambrosia called Capri-Sun?

Still. He refused to just skip out of this cave like nothing happened. Let them suffer!

He was going to sulk all day long!

* * *

When Yuuri came stomping up the heavens to shake some sense into his brother- well, tip-toeing, actually, he didn't like loud noises, but the bridge to heaven creaked when he walked over it, so it was basically the same- he had not expected to be greeted by this sight.

Hundreds, no, thousands of gods, major and minor both, had gathered in front of the cave, watching it silently in total darkness.

''…What are you guys doing?''

As one they looked up. ''We have lost hope, for the Sun showed us the way. We cannot see our own strength anymore, Yuuri-no-mikoto.''

Yuuri, not expecting their full attention, shrunk away. He could not deal with this- too many people, too much to see, too- Except it was dark, and Yuuri had lived in the depth of the ocean and the darkness of his own mind since birth.

He knew how they felt. This endless night was the reality he fought every day- they reality he saw every time he flinched away from something he wanted.

But living in darkness had taught him one thing- you may doubt your strength when you cannot see it, but when it comes down to it, it's there. Hidden in your bones, encroached in the last bastion of your heart- the treasure hidden within the cave.

So he straightened his back and strode forward. An impressive sight he was, his garments like a waterfall- endlessly dripping down, but never running out. Salt crystals clung to his skin and his hair was wet, slicked back, as inky as the parts of the ocean the light could not reach. Pearls peeked out from beneath, the conch shells that acted as his ears gleaming softly in the moonlight.

''This is no time to be sitting around. We're getting my brother out of that cave- even if it is the last thing we do.''

And with that, his voice ringing steadfast over the crowd, determined, sure. It rose like a wave, it was carried by the wind, over the enormous plain surrounding the cave. Crashing down, it came. The masses burst out in cheering as the message hit home.

They could do this! If the sun would not rise, then they would just have to convince the dawn to break!

Life had given them two legs, and walk they would. Yuuri would _make_ them, if no one else would.

* * *

Minami knew he'd said he wouldn't be swayed by chocolate, but nobody had said anything about _Nutella._ Or about Yuuri, Nutella _and_ the roosters teaming up. It was plain unfair!

''They miss you, Minami! There's Nutella and I even took some Capri-Sun!'' Yuuri's voice was muffled through the cave wall, but Minami could hear him just fine. Yuuri's adorable voice would always reach him, wherever he was, because Minami was his big brother and big brothers just possessed superpowers like that.

''I SAID I WON'T BE SWAYED! AT ALL! Okay, maybe a little...'' He pushed his fingers against each other. No, Minami, stay strong! Do not succumb to the coo-over-little-brother instincts!

He huffed, crossing his arms. ''But I'm not coming out, Yuuri, not until you apologize!''

''Okay! I'm sorry!''

No, no, no! That was all wrong! Minami threw his hands up in the air. '''That's not enough!'' Did Yuuri not even know how to beg properly? Minami had _failed_ in raising him!

…Okay, maybe Minami was being a bit unreasonable, but everybody had the right to be that from time to time! And Yuuri had been really mean to him! Granted, even when Yuuri was mean he was the most darling thing, but that was beside the point.

''…Can I offer you some takoyaki too, then?''

By _Izanagi,_ Yuuri was playing dirty! ''No! Now go away, I want to sulk in peace!''

* * *

The second one who tried to get Minami out of the cave was Guang Hong. Minami knew it before he even spoke up- his big brother senses went off like a bomb.

''Minami, I've got some paintings here!''

Minami narrowed his eyes. Granted, Guang Hong's works were _masterworks_ (his little brothers were extremely talented, worship them), but why ever did he think it would tempt Minami out of the cave?

''They're Yuuri paintings.''

Minami gasped. ''You had more Yuuri paintings, _all this time_ and didn't give them to me?! Guang Hong, I _trusted you!''_

The horror! This betrayal- Minami might never recover from it! Decidedly, he stood up and put his hand on the cave seal. It was high time he retrieved those paintings! He did not have a business card with ''Minami, biggest bro-con on earth and above it!'' for nothing!

He had fourteen hundred thirty-three paintings of Yuuri, he would add these to his collection, in their rightful spot next to the Guang Hong cheeks-adoration gallery!

He froze. Then began to chuckle. ''Guang Hong, your sweet cheeks do not deceive me! I have uncovered your adorable evil scheme! There are no Yuuri paintings- I would have found them by sniffing out the scent of Yuuri-in-paint like I do every Monday! You are not getting me out of this cave!''

Guang Hong began to sniffle at the other end of the wall. ''But… But… I just wanted to have you back!''

It took all Minami had not to break. ''You're not really crying! You're trying to fool me! Stop pretending to cry, Guang Hong!''

''You just have fun in your stupid cave while we worry about you, Minami!'' and with that, one of the two cutest little brothers on earth and above it stormed off.

* * *

''Welcome to the Get Minami Out of The Cave because We Need His Shining Presence committee's twenty-third meeting, we'd like it if someone had suggestions that actually worked,'' Chris said, sagging down onto the floor.

''If _Chris_ is running out of stamina, we have a problem.'' Yuuri sighed.

Leo laughed. ''Don't worry! I've got a _perfect_ plan! Just get me a few instruments, and act along, and this will be done in a jiffy!''

* * *

There was music coming through the cave wall. In fact, the buzz of many people talking too. Now he noticed- hmmm… that smelled good!

Wait- were they holding a festival? Minami _loved_ festivals!

…A shame this was just another scheme to lure him out.

But what if it wasn't? His sulking could wait for a minute, right?

Inching towards the cave wall, he pressed his ear against it. He couldn't hear much more, but he was pretty sure he heard Chris nearby.

''Psssst- Chris! What's going on?''

Chris' voice was muffled, but still audible through the music and the rock. ''Minami, is that you? I'm sorry, but we have a new sun god!''

''WHAT?!"' …Wait a minute. ''Not going to fall for that!''

''Whatever you say,'' He could hear the shrug in Chris' voice, ''Just so you know, Guang Hong and Yuuri also gave him the title of their new big brother.''

With one mighty shove, Minami utterly destroyed the seal before him, opening up the cave. ''ALL RIGHT, WHERE IS THAT POOPHEAD BABY-BROTHER STEALING DUNG-LOVER?! FIGHT ME!''

Storming out of the cave, he saw his competitor for his siblings' love ahead- sunrays crowning his head, blinding him for a moment. ''Who do you think you are, huh? Coming into my town, buddy?! You don't steal the cutest little brothers in MY town, pal!'' He jumped back and forwards continuously, shadow boxing. He had no idea where the other currently was but, he was pretty sure that was the black smudge over there-

Minami gasped. That brightness was a TOTAL ''Come at me, bro!''

Challenge ACCEPTED!

He shone a little brighter, but the rival matched him step for step. He couldn't see a thing, but he'll just up the brightness- he couldn't go further, but he HAD TO SHOW THAT GRAPE-STEALING BUM WHO'S BOSS!

His love for his brothers would have had him shine on forever, but it was a fact that he hadn't eaten since yesterday, so he lost power quickly. Toppling over, his luminescence went down. His competitor also lowered his brightness, which was quite considerate for such a meanie.

Looking up, Minami was ready to flay the man with words (he had kept ''DUMBASS'' in reservation for the killing blow!) when he was faced with- a mirror?

Dumbfounded, he blinked.

Had he been trying to outshine _himself_ the entire time?

Okay- that's kind of funny. He burst out in laughter. A mass of people cheered. Looking up, startled, Minami came face to face with thousands of people, spread over the sprawling grasslands surrounding the cave. But, most importantly, his brothers, Leo and Chris and the rest of his friends in front.

''You guys… You did all of this for me?''

Everybody nodded. ''Uhuh!''

'The mirror was Yuuri's idea, but the rest was all Leo!'' Chris winked.

Minami had the sweetest family and friends in existence. He burst out crying.

''Are you okay?'' Yuuri's question was tentative, but Minami latched onto him like a barnacle, bawling into his shoulder. ''You guys are the best! I love you!''

He hugged _everyone_ that day.

(It was only when it was almost time for sleep, that he realized this is the first time he's ever seen Yuuri in a big company like this, and he could not let this chance pass.

He found the highest hill, family hurrying after him with confused expressions. Putting his hands next to his mouth, he screamed: ''I was BORN to be bro-con! Just LOOK AT MY BROTHERS!'' and presents Yuuri- who has reached the top of the hill first.

''Let me out of here!' Yuuri scrambled backwards but was stopped by Guang Hong and Leo clambering up after him.

Guang Hong shook his head. ''Just let him have his way and take some family pictures!''

Minami's eyes gleamed. ''Yes!'''

Yuuri paled. ''NO!''

The shutter went off.

''By Izanagi,'' Leo mumbled, putting an arm around Guang Hong to pose for the next picture ''Am I glad I'm just the in-law.''

Guang Hong shrugged. ''Depends on how you look at it.''

Leo frowned. ''What are you talking about?''

His husband beamed, the stars on his skin shining brighter, dancing mischievously. ''You're stuck with me forever!''

Throwing his head back, Leo laughed. ''Somehow, I think I'm just fine with that, darling!''

With Yuuri's screams of embarrassment as their lovely background choir, he kissed Guang Hong's nose before the curtains of the tale went down.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I want to thank i-w-p-chan and adelmortescryche for managing to get me through my blocks with this fic! And to yuuris-piano whose awesome music inspired me!

In particular: Day by the Sea!

I was very excited to do this after I had tons of fun with the deity au series (the Land of Gods and Monsters 'verse) I did for yoifantasyweek!

This tale was based on the story of Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, in the cave!


End file.
